Accidental Neglect
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Future Fic! Puck and Kurt are married, and Kurt is pregnant but as he watches Puck with Rachel and Brittany, who are both pregnant, he suddenly knows that Puck doesn't want this, want him or their baby. Is he wrong? Mpreg is natural, but dangerous.


_This bunny bit me at work today, hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Accidental Neglect<strong>

Kurt let Puck guide him into Finn's house, it was one of the few times he would touch him. No sooner had they appeared, when Santana whisked Kurt off to the kitchen, to no doubt save something, and Sam pulled Puck to the living room, where he immediately began to fawn over both Brittany and Rachel, who were both seven months pregnant.

He grinned as he placed a hand on his barely there belly, he's only 5 months along too, he headed back to the living room, wanting to see his friends.

Santana and Mercedes followed Kurt, and watched as he froze in the doorway, watching Puck coo to Brittany's belly.

'I'm sorry,' Kurt turned, keeping his face away from his girlfriends. 'Morning sickness hasn't gone away,' he blurted, before he rushed to the nearest bathroom.

'Oh I am so going to cut Puckerman!' Mercedes stated, as she stormed into the living room, while Santana went after Kurt.

'What the hell are you doing, Puckerman?' Mercedes glared at him, as he froze, his ear still pressed against Brittany's belly.

He sputtered, not knowing what he'd done wrong.

'Have you even touched Kurt since he told you?' she demanded, her hands on her hips as she levelled her bitchiest, iciest, scariest glare at him.

'Yes!' he blurted, 'all the freakin' time.'

'Really? Because the fact that my boy is now locked in the bathroom in tears after seeing you with these two,' she pointed vaguely to Rachel and Brittany, 'tells me that you don't.'

'I…' Puck spluttered, as he looked around. Everyone was glaring at him now, and he blushed in shame.

Mercedes reached forward and grabbed his ear, 'How dare you? You know he thrives on touch!'

Yelping in pain, Puck followed Mercedes to the bathroom Kurt was now in with Santana.

'He doesn't love me. He doesn't want this kid and he doesn't want me!' Kurt sobbed into Santana's shoulder as she tried to sooth him. 'We haven't had sex in almost three months, and we hardly ever talk anymore and I don't even remember when we last had dinner together. He's having an affair, but I need him, the little touches he does give me, I need those, _we_ need those.'

Puck felt horrible. He hadn't realised he'd been so distant to Kurt. He hadn't meant to be, but ever since he was promoted, he'd gotten more paperwork that just wouldn't go away and he was always trying to get things done so he could spend time with Kurt, but apparently he wasn't spending enough time.

He had often come home to find Kurt already asleep, wearing one of Puck's shirts and he would strip down and curl up behind Kurt and rub his belly or if he was on his back, he would sing to their baby.

Kurt would always sleep through it; he could sleep through a heavy metal concert.

In the morning Puck would be up and out the door before Kurt would be up.

'Oh, Princess, no,' Puck stated as he moved into the small bathroom to pull Kurt into his arms.

Kurt tried to pull away but Puck held tight.

'I'm not having an affair. And I do love you. I love you so much it hurts. I want you so badly, I want both of you.' He stated, resting his hand on Kurt's stomach. 'You have no idea. I was just so afraid that I would do something to hurt you or the baby.'

Kurt's struggles began to weaken, as Santana closed the bathroom door, giving them some privacy.

'Every night, when you sleep, I talk to you both, holding you. I'd never thought I'd ever get the chance to have a kid with you that wasn't part of someone else that I just... I'm so sorry.'

Kurt gave a heart-wrenching sob.

'I'm sorry I made you think I didn't want you, _us_. I will do everything I can to make it up to you.'

Kurt clutched at the back of Puck's shirt, his face buried in the crook of Puck's neck.

'I'm sorry,' Puck whispered into Kurt's hair. 'I'm so sorry,' he repeated, holding Kurt as tightly as he dared.

'Think they'll be okay?' Mercedes asked, as she and Santana stared at the bathroom door.

Santana was silent for a moment, 'Noah better make it okay,' she stated with a glare at the door.

Over the next two weeks, Puck made sure that Kurt was awake when he left for work and that he was home for dinner.

When he talked to his boss and found that he could do just as much work from home that he could going into the office, he started to bring it home. He still had to go into the office once every two weeks for meetings, but it was already better than having to go in every day and never see Kurt.

Kurt worked on his house and room designs from home as he usually did.

Every day for almost a month, Puck would surprise Kurt with little things. Like toys for their baby or toys for Kurt. Or flowers to brighten up their house. And one time, a bracelet that was made of silver that had blue gemstones in it. It was the only other piece of jewellery that Kurt wore besides his wedding band.

Every night, Puck would lavish Kurt and his ever growing belly with attention.

And every night, he would tell Kurt just how much he loved him.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a short, or long review and then go vote in my poll!<em>


End file.
